The New Template
by Puma16
Summary: "It was simple really he should have figured it out sooner" were Obi-wan realizes quickly what makes Anakin different to everybody else in the temple and why he doesn't fit the classic Jedi mold
1. Chapter 1

I don't own star wars nor do I claim to

Anakin's fall was brought upon by 3 major factors his need for emotional connections (his mother ,Padme ,Ahsoka and, Obi-wan he couldn't let go of those connections), Obi-wan / the council failing him he was different than everybody else and they didn't know what to do with different and, Palpatine influence. But what if Obi-wan realized he was different and adapted what changes to the story.

Prologue

It was a year into Anakin's training when Obi-wan finally knew what made Anakin so different from all the padawans in the Jedi temple. It was simple really he should have figured it out sooner. He had known the compassion and love of his mother, he had seen and experienced many of the cruelties the galaxy had at such young age that they had shaped the boy into what he was today at the moment and there was no changing that it was those experiences that created the foundation of Anakin's character just like his own upbringing in the temple had shaped his character into believing so strongly in the code because he didn't know anything else . There were times where he would lay awake at night questing his ability to be a good master for his padawan he knew that masters were typically the closest thing Jedi ever had to a real parent. Masters would teach and help shape the next generation much like a parent would Obi-wan knew he'd never be able to replace Anakin's mother but maybe he would be able to fill the gap of a father figure Qui-gon had started to fill in there short time together. Another thing that made him different was having the highest count of midi-chlorian ever recorded and being labeled the chosen one by the order it left a heavy weight on his shoulders especially for one still so new to the force compared to all the others within the temple. Being different was fine though it was how to work with being different that was difficult he released that Anakin would never be what the council wanted him to be he would never be able to follow the code word for word he would probably be like Qui-gon and butt heads with the council often. He didn't care though he made a promise to his dying master to train the boy and he wasn't going to fail either of them by breaking that promise so if he had to work with Anakin being different so be it he would tackle it head on


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own star wars nor do i claim to**_

 **what if Obi-wan realized anakin was different and adapted what changes to the story.**

Chapter 1

Obi-wan sighed as he returned to his and Anakin's shared living quarters he had yet to come to a solution to the dilemma he found himself in He knew what the problem was but knowing how to go about solving said problem he did not the only idea he had had so far was just to have a long talk with Anakin to get things out in the open Anakin was very tight-lipped about his past and his experiences he wanted them to stay buried and be forgotten but they couldn't for they were what had made him who he was and he had to accept and acknowledge it his past was what made him so different in the first place. Sitting down on the couch in the living room of there shared quarters Obi-wan began to think to think about how far things had changed in a year he was knight now with a padawan learner of his own how his master had died at the first sith in over a thousand years even how much Anakin had changed in the year they had been together. Glancing at the Chrono that was across the room realized that Anakin would be back soon from his day of classes. He had been pondering how to go about the problem for weeks now it seemed like his only option was just to have a long discussion with his padawan.

Anakin knew he was different it was evident by the way people looked at him and the whispers of him being the fabled chosen one that had flowed through the temple hallways since he had arrived at the temple did not help one bit it just kept alienating him from his peers even more than he already was even the Jedi council seemed wary of him. Some days he questioned himself about whether he had made the right choice leaving home to join the Jedi Tatooine was an unforgiving planet just like most of the people that inhabited it where he feared for his mother daily he wished for nothing more but to see her freed and happy. His thoughts were cut short. When he arrived at the door of his and Obi-wan's shared living quarters Anakin could sense his master waiting for him not too far away from the door that was strange Anakin thought usually Obi-wan would be in meditation when he would arrive back from his temple classes. Palming the door open and walking in Anakin saw his master before him 2 cups of tea on the coffee table behind him something was about to happen Anakin was sure of that much.

" master, is something the matter? " Anakin asked clearly seeing and sensing Obi-wan's uneasiness

" take a seat Anakin and help yourself to a cup of tea we have lots to discuss, " Obi-wan stated running a hand through his hair. Grabbing a cup of tea off the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch Anakin looked back over to his master who was making his way towards him

" what is it you want to talk about master? " Anakin said before taking a sip of his tea

" a lot Anakin we have many things to discuss ." Obi-wan said joining Anakin on the couch and grabbing the remaining teacup off the table " you're different than everybody else in the temple Anakin. You know it, I know it and, the council know it " Obi-wan spoke taking a sip of his tea Obi-wan spared a glanced at Anakin and could see his eyes widening at the direction the conversation was taking

" and what of it " Anakin spoke his words clipped eyes now narrowed fixed on Obi-wan " is there something wrong with being different master ? " Anakin questioned eyes still fixed on Obi-wan. His shoulders tensing up

" nothing at all my young padawan there is nothing wrong with being different " Obi-wan spoke his tone gentle trying to ease Anakin who was visible tensing. " I just want to talk about what makes you so different it's quite simply should have figured it out sooner than I did, " Obi-wan said his eyes never leaving Anakin whose body language was still very defensive. Raising his teacup he asked " you know why the council turned you away from the temple the first time right "

" I was too old, I had to much fear, and I had an attachment to my mother, " Anakin said looking away from his master practically spitting out the last part about attachment

"Correct my young padawan and that is what separates from all the other learners in the temple, its because your age you were able to make an attachment and that attachment leads to fear within you …" Obi-wan trailed off " at first I thought you'd be able to let go of your attachment and your fears but I've come to realize you won't ever be able to do that it's just part of who you are " taking a sip of his tea Obi-wan looked over to his side to see his young padawan doing the same thing it made him smile he had truly come to care for the boy in the year together he mole his way into his heart the circumstance that brought them together as master and padawan were less than ideal with Qui-gon's death he couldn't lie to himself though he resented Anakin at first when Qui-gon was talking about taking Anakin on as his apprentice. It felt like his master was pushing him aside for the boy from Tatooine he was hurt by it. His master's death had pushed the two together it had made them closer than Obi-wan initially thought they would ever be

" I'm sorry Master "

"Pardon "

" I'm sorry to have disappointed you master " the meek and quiet voice that Anakin spoke in. It was nothing like the voice that Obi-wan had grown accustomed to that was so full of confidence and self-assurance it shocked him.

" you have nothing to be sorry about Anakin, " Obi-wan said flashing Anakin a self- assuring smile " you have your own set of problems like all other padawans have albeit different kinds of problems but problems nonetheless. we've talked plenty for today don't you think Anikin why don't you go rest up and then we can go get something to eat later " the younger boy just nodded to his master and walked off to his bedroom. There was still much to be discussed but they would make it through together. ***************************************************************************************************************************

That's it for now thanks for taking the the time to read my bad writing have a great day and ps. reviews would be most appreciated


End file.
